<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunk drabbles!!! by FairyChix26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306896">drunk drabbles!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChix26/pseuds/FairyChix26'>FairyChix26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drunk writing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, I am so very sorry to anyone who has read or will read this, I was drunk and made that all of your problem, M/M, Multi, drunk writing wooo!!!!, god gave me the power of typing and i'm going to make that everyone else's problem, no beta we die like jason, sober me is very very sorry to all of you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChix26/pseuds/FairyChix26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of maribat drabbles written while I am very drunk!!!<br/>I will update this later, but for now I am just taking prompts from the maribat server</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>upon being sober:<br/>Now all of the chapters have a follow up chapter where I went through and spell checked. This does not mean they make any more sense, but at least you can read them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drunk writing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2256788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. nerf war - tim/mari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim jumped behind the bookshelf he had been on top of. </p><p>That;s how he found himself running from his tiny girlfriend with a temporary alliance with his holder brothers.</p><p>Marinette had taken out Dick in the first hour, Jason went out when they tried to ambush Mari. Tim was now the last one ‘alive’. </p><p>“Behind you.” Tim soun around to see Marinette standing there. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a searing kiss. When the kiss ended she smiled at him, “I win.” then he heard the gun go off and the soft dart kit his diaphram.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nerf War (edited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not gonna lie, it really doesn't make much more sense than the first try. At least on this chapter I wasn't black out drunk yet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim jumped behind the bookshelf he had been on top of. </p><p>That’s how he found himself running from his tiny girlfriend with a temporary alliance with his older brothers.</p><p>Marinette had taken out Dick in the first hour, Jason went out when they tried to ambush Mari. Tim was now the last one ‘alive’. </p><p>“Behind you.” Tim swung around to see Marinette standing there. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a searing kiss. When the kiss ended she smiled at him, “I win.'' Then he heard her gun go off and the soft dart hit his diaphragm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a flour disaster - jasonette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jasonette</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Picie, I hoope you actually have a plan”</p><p>She smiled, reaching her hands while balanced on his shoulders she grabbed the bag she was reaching for. “Yourre the one eho said you wanted to help”</p><p>“I meant with baking, not wth you trying to kill yourself byt tripping into the abyss”</p><p>“It’s the baking self”</p><p>“Could have fooled me, you almostd ied getting  up there. What aree you even grabbing??”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and startedt o clime dwn ah=gain, “I needed flour, now I can ma- ahh!”</p><p>He caught her as she fell, flour porung onto teh floor”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Flour Disaster (edited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pixie, I hope you actually have a plan”</p><p>She smiled, reaching her hands up while balanced on his shoulders she grabbed the bag she was reaching for. “You're the one who said you wanted to help”</p><p>“I meant with baking, not with you trying to kill yourself by tripping into the abyss”</p><p>“It’s the baking self”</p><p>“Could have fooled me, you almost died getting up there. What are you even grabbing?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and started to climb down again, “I needed flour, now I can ma-ahh!”</p><p>He caught her as she fell, flour pouring on to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. game night - jasonette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have had more shots now, so the typis are gettung worse I think. so good lick and I am so so sorry that you all are ewadinf these.<br/>comment with suggestions and id I see them before passing out I will write them &lt;333</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug laighed as seh jumped off of wayne tower </p><p>She was having the time of her life, dick was giving chase, tim had already fallen off a building, and jason was jst laughnug hsi ass off at his brothers </p><p>Tag was always the best game to play on patrol, and she was not above using kaalki to win,</p><p>The small goddess was always up for winning. Especially since there was an ongoing bet on who could win. </p><p>She set a voyage portal to let her out at the builfint that red hood as on</p><p>“Hope you’re ready to pay up”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Game Night (edited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug laughed as she jumped off of Wayne tower </p><p>She was having the time of her life, Dick was giving chase, Tim had already fallen off a building, and Jason was just laughing his ass off at his brothers </p><p>Tag was always the best game to play on patrol, and she was not above using Kaalki to win,</p><p>The small goddess was always up for winning. Especially since there was an ongoing bet on who could win. </p><p>She set a voyage portal to let her out at the building that red hood was on</p><p>“Hope you’re ready to pay up”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. dance - cassmari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dance is a language right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Mairnette watched cass dance she was ub awe</p><p>The mostb beautiful and deadly person mairnette had ever sen, and adirne agreast was her partner. </p><p>Cass’s dance was beautifully sad,./ she poured all of  her emotions in to the movements<br/>She still disnot have a solid grasp on putting wors to er emotions, ubt she said them in her dance</p><p>Marinette ;earned sign language when tim hasd first told her about his siter who was unsure of her words.</p><p>The two danced around  heac other until they finally foung the words “I love you.”</p><p>“And I love you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dance (edited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Mairnette watched cass dance she was in awe</p><p>Cass; the most beautiful and deadly person Marinette had ever seen, and Adrien Agreste was her partner. </p><p>Cass’s dance was beautifully sad. She poured all of her emotions in to the movements<br/>She still didn’t have a solid grasp on putting words to her emotions, but she said them in her dance</p><p>Marinette learned sign language when Tim had first told her about his sister who was unsure of her words.</p><p>The two danced around each other until they finally found the words </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“And I you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. riddle me this - riddler/bathman but mari is there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my roomate reqested riddler ontent so I am complying</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riddle me this!! What has sixty four spacea and caters to an itiot on his throne”</p><p>“Ac chess board” </p><p>Edward amiled at the girl. Query and echo hd taknne the movie studio hostage. And had  benn surprised At the small girl with the blue hairk ,</p><p>Marinette was excited tehat she had been taken by theriddle </p><p>She knee that hea nd bruce had ben fighnting and that he was trying to blow off steam. Maybe shec ould solve hwis puzelt and then he wold bea cble to actually talk to his boudfirne instead of tknig a group of hig schoolers ostage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Riddle Me This (edited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riddle me this!! What has sixty four spaces and caters to an idiot on his throne”</p><p>“A chess board” </p><p>Edward smiled at the girl. Query and echo had taken the movie studio hostage and had been surprised at the small girl with the blue hair.</p><p>Marinette was excited that she had been taken by the Riddler.</p><p>She knew that he and Bruce had been fighting and that he was trying to blow off steam. Maybe she could solve this puzzle and then he would be able to actually talk to his boyfriend instead of taking a group of high-schoolers hostage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this chapter because my roommate said he would only read my fic if there was RiddleBat in it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. sewsing - timamati</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am getting os very very verrry idrunk, so I appojliise for all the fucking tyopis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure thate this idma a good idas ,” tim said to his girlfriend. “Lie you knot hat if daimean finds out that we wherein here that ht ehaoul fbe very upset.”</p><p>MAringettte garabbed hsi hang adn ewalked him to her srwng desk,.. “Tima i also have a palace in here, you don’t think daminae wesa do you???”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette shoved a suiteing to his arms, “gro try this onn owe, I worekdas head on your sutit for thag ala”</p><p> </p><p>Tima wlke back int toet ehrrooom sabd stood infrints hof her,”if Iwas aabother furl I might be jealous of myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sewing (edited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one also still doesn't make sense lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure that this is a good idea ,” Tim said to his girlfriend. “Like you know if Damian finds out that we were in here he would be very upset.”</p><p>Marinette grabbed his hand and walked him to her sewing desk, “Tim I also have a place in here, you don’t think Damian sews do you?”</p><p>Marinette shoved a suit into his arms, “go try this one on, I worked hard on your suit for the gala”</p><p>Tima walked back into the room and stood in front of her.</p><p>”if I was another girl I might be jealous of myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. pinappple paisxa - ajsoonette?? kinda?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jaosnatte pinaple on pizzza. I asked my roomate for a suggestiona nd he said pinappple poizzza.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But pinapple is cold??’</p><p>“Atrinette, i don’t know how to explaining to yu that pineapple ofn pissa is good!” jason had been trying to eplantt this to hisn girlfriend for the last hour.</p><p>“But pizza is wrm and if you put a cold food on it htnet it would tastee funny. LikeI don’t put sinnamon onto things ast hitw it doen’t maek sense to taste like cinnamon.”</p><p>“Mari, my lve, that’ sinft a reason to notlike pineapple on your pissaa”</p><p>Marinette grabbed apices of piasa and took a bite,</p><p>“Pixiee if youn’d dont lke it than eyou can blame me. “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pineapple Pizza (edited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But pineapple is cold??”</p><p>“Marinette, I don’t know how to explain to you that pineapple on pizza is good!” Jason had been trying to explain this to his girlfriend for the last hour.</p><p>“But pizza is warm and if you put a cold food on it, then it would taste funny. Like I don’t put cinnamon onto things that it doesn't make sense to taste like cinnamon.”</p><p>“Mari, my love, that isn’t a reason to not like pineapple on your pizza”</p><p>Marinette grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite,</p><p>“Pixie if you don’t like it then you can blame me.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. lila sat i guesss????</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>liala salt knda?? Mrinete is anoyed tat the liar again. idk, it just causally mentons the bat fam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Im surprised that you kdidn’t know marinette. Alysa said that se todl thyou ehnr you applied for the scholarship” lliplaa had been daunting amiarunctte about the fashion competuisbm for a wkken. Now </p><p>“She had mentions it to kme klisam, but since I do’t really stuart anyof the things tha tocme otu of  our mouth i din’at really belivet hat you had told her trhr truth either.”</p><p>“I just awnaste dto give you thes bect chance, you knewothat I am dating town of htee teanye boys right?” Kima linked ath her with that shit rating grin that she knew spekkedcv trounbgle/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lila salt I guess? (edited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one really really doesn't make anymore sense even with the edits.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm surprised that you didn't know, Marinette. Alya said that she told you when you applied for the scholarship” Lila had been taunting Marinette about the fashion competition for a week now.</p><p>“She had mentioned it to me Lila, but since I don't really trust any of the things that come out of  your mouth I didn't really believe that you had told her the truth either.”</p><p>“I just wanted to give you the best chance, you know that I’m dating one of the Wayne boys right?” Lila looked at her with that shit eating grin that she knew spoke of trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No but really, I had hit blackout drunk when I wrote this one. I didn't even remember that I had written it. My roommate laughed at me so hard when he read it to me this morning. Thank you to anyone who actually read ANY of these.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dick/Kori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sparring match between Dick and Kori that leads to kissing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, adjust your hips here. If you do you’ll have the right timing to throw someone off their balance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koir came over and adjusted his stance again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now come at me again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got back into her spot and they started again. Dick rolle out of the way of her lunge and then locked his ankle around hers pulilng her off balance. When she fell to the ground he followed and held himself over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” he gave her a small smirk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled back and arched her back up so she could kiss him, “Yes, ecactly like that.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like it Levi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dick/Kori (edited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, adjust your hips here. If you do you’ll have the right timing to throw someone off their balance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koir came over and adjusted his stance again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now come at me again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got back into her spot and they started again. Dick rolle out of the way of her lunge and then locked his ankle around hers pulling her off balance. When she fell to the ground he followed and held himself over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” he gave her a small smirk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled back and arched her back up so she could kiss him, “Yes, exactly like that.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Riddlejokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Riddle jokes but make Liam cry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its ot good, but I wrote it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Riddle me this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sear to god, if you start a riddle right ow I will shoot you in the head and you will die”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joker was staring him dwa dn Eddie pouted, he had a really great riddle about blow jobs too. “I’m just saying, you can make jokes in bed but  I can’t tell riddles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well like a wsie man said: IF you can’t make joked whiles leepingw ith someone then you shoulds shoot them”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s if you can’t laugh in bed then you’re sleeping with the wrong person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“It;s the sae damn thing eddie!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Riddle me this soulmate au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Riddlebat soulmate au, first words spoken to their soulmate "riddle me this" and "oh god not you"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce was running across the rooftops trying to catch the newest gotham rough, he was wearing neon green and calle dhiself the Riddler. Bats had been tracking him down for weeks and finally found his hide out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riddle me this!” Was the first thing out of his mouth when Bruce dropped through the cilening vents to catch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god not you.” He responded. His soulmark readinf ‘riddle me this’ lit u bright green and he just sighed. Of course it would be a villain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The riddler turned back to him and took off his mask. “I can’t believe it!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sugar, Spice, Everything Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eddie! Come on! We’re not gonna make it!” Harley was dragging him by the arm towards the cotton candy stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley!  There’s no rush really, it’s not like they’re closing.” he tried to get his arm away from her but she had an iron grip on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept dragging him along. “But there will be a line after the show gets out and that’s gonna happen sooooo soon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thenn why are we running? Harley you know I have asthame!” He tried again to get away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want cotton candy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just make your own then!!!” he loudly yelled</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Victor fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did y'all know how many Victors exist in Batman?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fries v. Zsasz v. Goodman v. Stone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goodman lost before the fight even started. He got lost on the way to the fight and decided it wasn’t that important to win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Fries made it to the fight, but when Zsasz showed up with the information to Nora’s location he dropped out to go move her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there were two. Zsasz thought that he came to the Victor fight to win, he didn’t expect Cyborg to show up at the fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was over in less than ten minutes. Cyborg showed up, threatened him; then took him back to jail</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>